


Three Musketeers

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic Good, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: Just a lyric prank,might add another part tho and update it 🤭💞
Kudos: 13





	Three Musketeers

Sugawara=Sugamama 💅  
Hinata Shoyo= Favourite Child🤭  
Kageyama= Kageyama 🤴  
Tanaka: Kiyoko simp #1  
Daichi= Dadichi is tired  
Tsukishima= Saltyshima  
Yamaguchi= Yummygucci 🥴  
Kiyoko Shimizu= Kiyo chan  
Hitoka Yachi= Yachi 🥰  
Asahi Azumane= JESUS LOVES YOU 😇🙏  
Yū Nishinoya= Kiyoko simp #2  
Kenma= Gaymer #1 hinata simp  
Kuroo= Kuroo 👅  
Oikawa= Oinkawa 🐷  
Iwaizumi= Iwa chan  
Atsumu= Sangwoo 👁👅👁

_Hinata created a group chat_  
 _Hinata named the group chat_   
**LYRIC PRANK BOIS**

  
Oikawa: Oh lord? 👀

  
Kenma: I lost in my game because of this Shoyo 

  
Tsukishima: Why did you add me you idiot 🙄

  
Hinata: We're doing a prank 🧚‍♀️

  
Tsukishima: And why would I do that?

  
Hinata: Because I'll buy you food for a week 😌

  
Tsukishima: I'm in.

  
Kenma: I wanna get back to my game I'm on the boss level

  
Hinata: I'll play minecraft with you for as long as you want Kenma 🥺🥺🥺

  
Kenma: On other hand...

  
Hinata: **@Atsumu**

  
Hinata: **@Atsumu**

  
Hinata: Lets start without him,he'll get into it later 

  
Oikawa: What's in it for me? 🤪

  
Hinata: You get to make some chaos 🤩🤩

  
Oikawa: Well I expected an offer too Chibi chan 😫 but okay!

  
Kenma: What song are we doing tho?

  
Hinata: **https://youtu.be/8dGzVFmh_dE**

  
Hinata: I marked yalls parts 🤭

  
Tsukishima: I sense chaos and I'm not sure if I like it.

  
Oikawa: You know you love it 🙄

  
💗 **Volleyball Lovers 💗**  
 **(Dumbasses)**

  
Favourite Child🤭: Hey Daddy Atsumu

  
Kageyama 🤴: NANI????

  
Favourite Child🤭: I got bitches

  
Sugamama 💅:....Who taught my child that. 

  
Dadichi is tired: **@Kiyoko simp #1 @Kiyoko simp #2** explain.

  
Kiyoko simp #1: It wasnt us this time I swear

  
Kiyoko simp #2: Exactly!!

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Haha, ayy, ayy

  
Sugamama 💅: OIKAWA WAS THIS YOUR DOING??

  
Saltyshima: Tell lil' shorty come here 😏

  
Kageyama 🤴: SHITTYSHIMA!

  
Kiyoko simp #1: King is jelly 👁👅👁

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy 🥴

  
Kageyama 🤴: Why would I ever be jealous of four eyes and the human tangerine 🙄

  
Sugamama 💅: WHAT DO YOU MEAN AY AY MY POOR BABY IS NOT ACTING LIKE HIMSELF 🥺

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Bitch, I still get texts from my ex 🙄

  
Dadichi is tired: LANGUAGE 😡

  
Saltyshima: You thinkin' that he yours but he movin' to the next 😏

  
Kiyoko simp #1: Was this shade for the king 🥴

  
Kageyama 🤴: Dont call me that!! Also I'm not even with anybody 🙄

  
Sugamama 💅: Where did I go wrong with yall 😭

  
Iwa chan: You do?

  
Favourite Child 🤭: No bitch can compare, they all think I'm the best

  
Kageyama 🤴: They? BOKE hinata boke. What do you mean they?

  
Sugamama 💅: Where did we fail Daichi?? 😭😭

  
Dadichi is tired: I dont know Suga,yall made your mom sad,you'll be running laps tommorow. 😡😡

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: Fuckin' right 🤭

  
Kuroo 👅: Kenma? What's going on here,kenma hasn't been this active in a long time

  
Kiyoko simp #1: Scroll 🤣

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Real witch bitch, put yo' ass in a hex 🤪

  
Favourite Child 🤭: Voodoo!

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Bitch, I got big stack, big flex 

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: Big flex 🤭

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Baby call my phone, tryna blow his tax check 😏😏

  
Kiyoko simp #1: Oh. OH.

  
Favourite Child 🤭: Call me a nympho 'cause I like good sex 🥴

  
Sugamama 💅:...that's it. My soul is leaving my body. I'm gonna die 😭

  
Saltyshima: Oh? 🥴

  
Favourite Child 🤭: But don't be mad when you going through my texts 💅

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Ayy, ayy, tell lil' shorty come here! 🤪

  
Saltyshima: Come here 😏

  
Kiyoko simp #2: King's been awfully quiet 🤭

  
Kageyama 🤴: Shut up before I kick your ass

  
JESUS LOVES YOU 😇🙏:...why do I sense unholy ness 

  
Iwa chan: Scroll 🙏

  
Saltyshima: I'm tryna blow his back out, walking funny for the year 😏

  
JESUS LOVES YOU 😇🙏: GOD IS GOOD GOD IS GOOD GOD IS GOOD GOD IS GOOD GOD IS GOOD

  
Favourite Child 🤭: Tell me that you want me, that's the shit I always hear 😏

  
JESUS LOVES YOU😇🙏: Hinata??? He's possessed I'll bring holy water 🙏

  
Favourite Child 🤭: I got three bitches on me like the three musketeers 🤷‍♂️

  
Kiyoko simp #1: Ayy, ayy, tell lil' shorty come here 🤪

  
Kiyoko simp #2: Hey you too Tanaka? Now I'm thinking they really possessed 🤣

  
Sugamama 💅: Why is everybody trying to get with my poor innocent baby 😭😭

  
Oinkawa 🐷: I'm tryna blow his back out, walking funny for the year 😇

  
Favourite Child 🤭: Tell me that you want me, that's the shit I always hear,I got three bitches on me like the three musketeers 🥴

  
Yachi 🥰 : Suga is literally crying Daichi 😭

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Bitch, shake that ass or kick rocks

  
Iwa chan: Dont call hinata a bitch -.-

  
Kiyoko simp #1: Fuck a situationship, I'm tryna see that box 👀

  
Kiyoko simp #2: OHHHHHH

  
Kiyoko simp #2: DMKCKVMRNG IM DUMBBBB

  
Kiyoko simp #2: Saw her on her Tinder, said she like long walks 👁👅👁

  
Favourite Child 🤭: Runnin' with my phone but bitch who got these locks?

  
Yachi 🥰: IM THINKING THEYRE REALLY POSSESSED 😭

  
JESUS LOVES YOU 😇🙏: Another one down!!! Gotta shower them in holy water!

  
Saltyshima: Dumb ho, who bought this motherfuckin' phone? 😡😡

  
Sugamama 💅: DID YOU JUST CALL MY FAVOURITE CHILD A HOE????

  
Saltyshima: Yeah, shorty love it 'cause I'm making him moan 🤭

  
Sugamama 💅:....TMI. imma just go now

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: Try to find another bitch, get hit in the dome 🤷‍♂️

  
Favourite Child 🤭: Yeah, I know I am a king 'cause I'm sitting on the throne 😏🤴

  
Kuuro 👅: OOO KING HINATA TRYING TO TAKE YOUR SPOT 😭🤣

  
Dadichi is tired: Now that you mention it **@Kageyama** 🤴 has been awfully quiet 

  
Kageyama 🤴: 🤷‍♂️

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: Ayy, ayy, tell lil' shorty come here 👅

Kuroo 👅: Did...did I just see Kenma use the tongue emoji??????

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: I'm tryna blow his back out, walking funny for the year 🤭

  
Kuroo 👅: We both know you'd be a bottom Kenma,wtf 

  
JESUS LOVES YOU 😇🙏: BIBLE APP IS FREE. PRAY.

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Tell me that you want me, that's the shit I always hear 😏

  
Favourite Child 🤭: I got three bitches on me like the three musketeers 🤪

  
Sangwoo 👁👅👁: Hi what's up!

  
Sangwoo 👁👅👁: Oh.

  
Sangwoo: It's Daddy Atsumu in this bitch

  
Favourite Child 🤭: 🥺🤩🥰🥺🥰

  
Sugamama 💅: Let me get this straight. **@Saltyshima @Kyoko simp #1 @Kyoko simp #2 @Gaymer #1 hinata simp @oinkawa** 🐷 are all simping for **@Favourite child 🤭** but hinata is simping for **@Sangwoo** 👁👅👁 😳😳😳

  
Sugamama 💅: My son grew up and now has hoes... mama is proud of you 😭

  
Dadichi is tired: 😳😳😳

  
Sangwoo 👁👅👁: Pull up to the function and she tryna get lit 😏

  
Sugamama 💅: HEY!!! No alcohol or drugs yet.

  
Dadichi is tired: YET??? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUGA 😭😭😭😭

  
Kyoko simp #1: Shorty talkin' foreign, yeah, I'm thinking he a Brit 🤪

  
Kageyama 🤴: Hinata isnt a brit tf

  
Dadichi is tired: LANGUAGE. Yknow what nvm I cant deal with this anymore 😡

  
Saltyshima: Never stay strapped 'cause my brothers with the shit 🤭

  
Favourite child 🤭: Keep talking money 'til they hit you with a lick 🤪

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: All yo' shit fake but there's Gucci on my fit 🤷‍♂️

  
Kuuro 👅: Kenma does own quite alot of gucci 

  
Sangwoo 👁👅👁: She want bread for the head but no, I'm not a trick 🥴

  
Kiyo chan: You guys do know that this is a lyrics prank,right?

  
Kageyama 🤴:....HINATA BOKE!!!!

  
Dadichi is tired:....

  
JESUS LOVES YOU 😇🙏: I realized half way through

  
Sugamama 💅: Same

  
Dadichi is tired: I'll make you pay for not telling me later.

  
Sugamama 💅: Yes daddy 🥴

  
Favourite Child 🤭:..EWWW MOMS AND DADS SEX LIFE 😭😭😭😭

  
Sangwoo 👁👅👁: Offer stands,I can still make you walk funny for the year 😉

  
Favourite Child 🤭: 😳😳😳😳

  
Gaymer #1 hinata simp: You can make me walk funny for the year too Shoyo 💅 now peace put I have a boss level to defeat

  
Oinkawa 🐷: Same to both because I'm a switch🥴🥴

  
Favourite Child 🤭: UMMM 😳😳😳😳

  
Kuroo 👅: DID KENMA REALLY JUST SAY THAT SKFKOONNNWKEKFKF

  
Sugamama 💅: NOT ON MY WATCH NONE OF THAT WILL HAPPEN.


End file.
